1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote supervisory control system.
2. Related Art
A remote supervisory control system having a configuration as shown in FIG. 8 has conventionally been provided. The remote supervisory control system includes a transfer controller 30, and a two-wire signal line Ls connected to the transfer controller 30. The two-wire signal line Ls is connected to a plurality of operation terminals 31 and control terminals 32 through multidrop connection. Although, in the illustrated example, the single operation terminal 31 and a single control terminal 32 are connected to the signal line Ls, in practice many operation terminals 31 and many control terminals 32 can be connected to the signal line Ls. Further, in the illustrated example, a luminaire 33 including an illumination load is connected to the control terminal 32, and the intensity of light output from the illumination load is instructed by the control terminal 32. A dimmer for controlling the power supplied to the illumination load may be incorporated into the control terminal 32 or the luminaire 33. In most cases where the illumination load is an incandescent lamp, the dimmer is incorporated into the control terminal 32. In a case where the illumination load is a discharge lamp such as a fluorescent lamp, the dimmer is incorporated into the luminaire 33.
Upon receipt of an instruction as to whether the intensity of light output from the illumination load is increased or decreased and an instruction for starting increase or decrease of the intensity of light output, the control terminal 32 changes the intensity of light output in the manner instructed. Upon receipt of an instruction for terminating the changing of light intensity, the control terminal 32 maintains the intensity of the light output at the point in time when the instruction is received. In this way, only two parameters: i.e., a point in time at which changing of intensity of light output is commenced and a point in time at which changing of intensity of light output is completed, are instructed. During the period between these two points in time, the control terminal 32 changes the intensity of light output automatically. A control terminal of this type is referred to as an autonomous dimmer terminal.
The operation terminal 31 is equipped with three push-type switches Sa to Sc. The switch Sa instructs illumination or extinction of the illumination load, and the switch Sb instructs an increase in the intensity of light output, as well as the start and stop of increase. The switch Sc instructs a decrease in the intensity of light output, as well as the start and stop of decrease. Decreasing and increasing operations are started by the user pressing the switches Sb and Sc, and these operations are stopped by the user releasing the same.
The operation terminals 31 and control terminals 32 are provided with individual addresses. Through use of the addresses, the transfer controller 30 perceives the individual operation terminals 31 and control terminals 32.
The transfer controller 30 sends through the signal line Ls a transfer signal Vs having a format shown in FIG. 9A. The transfer signal Vs is a bipolar time division multiplexed signal (of xc2x124V) comprising a synchronization signal SY representing the start of transmission of a signal; mode data MD representing the mode of the transfer signal Vs; address data AD for calling the operation terminals 31 and the control terminals 32 individually; control data CD for controlling the load L; checksum data CS for detecting transmission errors; and a signal return period WT which serves as a time slot for receiving a signal (monitoring data) returned from the operation terminal 31 or the control terminal 32. Data are transferred through pulse-width modulation. (see FIG. 9B). In each of the operation terminals 31 and the control terminals 32, if the address data AD carried by the transfer signal Vs which is received by way of the signal line Ls match a preset address, the control data CD are captured from the transfer signal Vs. During the signal return period WT of the transfer signal Vs, monitoring data are returned as a current mode signal (i.e., a signal which is transmitted by short-circuiting the signal line Ls through use of a tool of appropriately low impedance).
When the transfer controller 30 transmits data to a desired one of the operation terminals 31 and control terminals 32, the mode data MD of the transfer signal Vs are set to a control mode, and the address data AD of the transfer signal Vs are set to the address of the operation terminal 31 or the control terminal 32. The thus-set transfer signal Vs is sent through the signal line Ls, and the operation terminal 31 or control terminal 32 whose address matches the address data AD of the transfer signal Vs receives the control data CD. During the signal return period WT, the terminal that has received the control data returns monitoring data. On the basis of the relationship between the control data CD transmitted from the transfer controller 30 and the monitoring received during the signal return period WT, the transfer controller 30 can ascertain whether or not the control data CD have been transmitted to the desired operation terminal 31 or control terminal 32. In a case where the control terminal 32 receives the control data CD, the control terminal 32 outputs a load control signal for controlling the load L according to the control data CD. In a case where the operation terminal 31 receives the control data CD, the operation terminal 31 outputs a monitoring signal for checking and indicating the operation of the load L according to the control data CD.
The transfer controller 30 usually transmits, at given time intervals, a transfer signal Vs whose mode data MD are set to a dummy mode, and address data AD are cyclically changed (i.e., a full-time polling operation). When the operation terminal 31 attempts to send any information to the transfer controller 30, an interrupt signal such as that shown in FIG. 9C is produced in synchronization with the synchronization signal SY of the transfer signal Vs of dummy mode. At this time, the operation terminal 31 sets an interrupt flag to thereby prepare for subsequent exchange of information with the transfer controller 30. Upon receipt of the interrupt signal, the transfer controller 30 sets the mode data MD of the transfer signal Vs to an interrupt polling mode and gradually increases half of the higher-order bits of the address data AD (i.e., four higher-order bits of the 8-bit address data AD). The transfer signal Vs is then transmitted. When a match exists between the four higher-order bits of the address data AD of the transfer signal Vs whose mode data MD are set to the interrupt polling mode and the four higher-order bits of the address assigned to the operation terminal 31, the operation terminal 31 that has sent the interrupt signal returns the lower-order bits of the address data AD to the transfer controller 30 during the signal return period WT. As mentioned above, since the transfer controller 30 searches for the operation terminal 31 that has generated the interrupt signal, in units of 16 terminals, the operation terminal 31 can be found in a comparatively short period of time.
Upon acquisition of the address of the operation terminal 31 that has generated the interrupt signal, the transfer controller 30 sets the mode data MD of the transfer signal Vs to a monitoring mode, and the transfer signal whose address data AD matches the thus-acquired address is sent to the signal line Ls. In response to the transfer signal Vs, the operation terminal 31 returns the information to be transmitted during the signal return period WT. Finally, the transfer controller 30 sends a signal for instructing interruption reset to the operation terminal 31 that has generated the interrupt signal, thus clearing the interruption flag set in the operation terminal 31. As mentioned above, transmission of information from the operation terminal 31 to the transfer controller 30 is completed by transmitting signals (a dummy mode signal, an interruption polling mode signal, a monitoring mode signal, and an interruption reset signal) to the operation terminal 31 from the transfer controller 30 four times. When the transfer controller 30 attempts to ascertain the operating state of a desired control terminal 32, transmission of only a transfer signal whose mode data MD is set to monitoring data will be required.
When operation data are generated as a result of actuation of any one of the switches Sa to Sc, the operation terminal 31 returns the operation data to the transfer controller 30. The transfer controller 30 transmits to the control terminal 32 a transfer signal which includes control data produced on the basis of the operation data. Upon receipt of the transfer signal, the control terminal 32 controls an illumination load. At this time, the control terminal 32 returns monitoring data to the transfer controller 30, and the thus-returned monitoring data are further transmitted to the operation terminal 31. In response to the monitoring data, the operation terminal 31 outputs a monitoring signal which is usually used for illuminating or extinguishing an operation lamp.
The operation terminal 31 shown in FIG. 8 is for dimming purposes and instructs the illumination load to output light. At a point in time when pressing of either the switches Sb or Sc is commenced and at a point in time when the switch is released, the operation terminal 31 transmits operation information to the transfer controller 30. For example, as shown in FIG. 10, an operation signal OP1 for instructing the illumination load to start increasing the intensity of light output is transmitted to the transfer controller 30. A control signal CN1 corresponding to the operation signal OP1 is transmitted to the control terminal 32. After the user releases the switch Sb, an operation signal OP2 for stopping a change in the intensity of light output is transmitted to the transfer controller 30. A control signal CN2 corresponding to the operation signal OP2 is transmitted to the control terminal 32. The operation signals OP1 and OP2 and the control signals CN1 and CN2 are transmitted by means of the transfer signals.
In this type of remote supervisory control system, correspondence between the address of the operation terminal 31 and the address of the control terminal 32 is managed by the transfer controller 30. It is possible to establish correspondence between the address of the single operation terminal 31 and the addresses of the plurality of control terminals 32, as well as correspondence between the address of the single operation terminal 31 and the address of the single operation terminal 32. If the address of the single operation terminal is arranged so as to correspond to the addresses of the plurality of control terminals 32, a plurality of illumination loads can be collectively controlled by means of a single set of switches Sa to Sc. Control of this type is called simultaneous control. Simultaneous control assumes two forms; particularly, simultaneous control for bringing a plurality of illumination loads into the same controlled state, and simultaneous control for bringing a plurality of illumination loads into their respective previously-designated controlled states.
As mentioned above, in order to effect pattern control, the correspondence between the address of the switch of the collective operation terminal and the addresses of the plurality of loads L must be registered in the transfer controller 30. A setting operation of this type is referred to as a xe2x80x9cpattern setting operation.xe2x80x9d Hereinafter, switches for pattern control purposes provided in the operation terminal, which serves as the collective operation terminal, are referred to as xe2x80x9cpattern switches.xe2x80x9d Further, switches for individual control purposes provided in the operation terminal are referred to as xe2x80x9cindividual switches So.xe2x80x9d A setting operation for effecting group control is referred to as a xe2x80x9cgroup setting operation,xe2x80x9d and switches for group control purposes provided in the operation terminal, which serves as a collective operation terminal, are referred to as xe2x80x9cgroup switches.xe2x80x9d
The intensity of light output from each illumination load can be adjusted by actuation of the switches Sa to Sc assigned to the illumination load. Demand exists for slightly increasing or decreasing the intensity of light output (i.e., illuminance) of the entire illuminated space. Such a demand can be satisfied by controlling the plurality of illumination loads through group control.
As mentioned above, each of the operation terminals 31 and each of the control terminals 32 is each assigned an individual address. Effecting group control requires only establishment of correspondence between the address of the single operation terminal 31 and the addresses of the plurality of control terminals 32. As shown in FIG. 11, operation terminals 31a are each associated with the control terminals 32 in a one-to-one relationship, and an operation terminal 31b is associated with the plurality of control terminals 32 in a one-to-many relationship. When the switch Sa of the operation terminal 31b is actuated, the operation signal OP1 is transmitted to the transfer controller 30, where a plurality of control signals CN11 to CN13 are generated sequentially. The thus-generated control signals CN11 to CN13 are further sequentially transmitted to the control terminal 32 to be controlled. Similarly, when the switch Sb of the operation terminal 31b is actuated, the operation signal OP2 is transmitted to the transfer controller 30, where a plurality of control signals CN21 to CN23 are generated sequentially. The thus-generated control signals CN21 to CN23 are further sequentially transmitted to the control terminal 32 to be controlled. Through such procedures, the plurality of illumination loads which are connected to the control terminals 32 to be subjected to group control can be controlled in a collective manner by actuation of any one of the switches Sa to Sc.
Operation information pertaining to the switches Sa to Sc of the control terminal 32 to be subjected to group control is sequentially transmitted to the respective control terminals 32. Therefore, the timing at which the operation information pertaining to the switches Sa to Sc is received differs from one control terminal 32 to another. Particularly, in a case where the number of control terminals 32 to be subjected to group control is large, the timing at which the operation information pertaining to the switches Sa to Sc is received varies significantly. For instance, the switches Sb are switched so as to increase the intensity of light output from the illumination loads. In this case, the intensity of light output from the illumination load connected to one control terminal 32 may be increased immediately after pressing of the switch Sb. However, the intensity of light output from the illumination load connected to another terminal 32 may be increased after a time lag from the time when the switch Sb is switched. The user may consider such a time lag to be strange.
In contrast, as shown in FIG. 12, there may be conceived collective control of a plurality of illumination loads through use of a single set of switches Sa to Sc by means of connecting the plurality of luminaires 33 in shunt with a single control terminal 32. Such a configuration enables collective control of the plurality of illumination loads through use of a single set of switches Sa to Sc but disables individual control of brightness of the illumination loads.
At the time when illumination loads in an extinguished state being illuminated, if the loads are suddenly illuminated under circumstances where there is low illuminance, such as at night, the user may be dazzled, thereby exerting a heavy load on the eyes.
The remote supervisory control system of this type sometimes employs a device called a selector switch. The selector switch corresponds to a single device equipped with a plurality of operation terminals, and is usually equipped with five or more operation sections. So long as the operation sections are assigned respective addresses through use of a specifically-designed address setting device, each of the operation sections can be used as any of an individual switch, a pattern switch, and a group switch. A plurality of individual switches, pattern switches, and group switches can be assembled into a single device. Accordingly, there is also provided a selector switch which can effect the pattern and group setting operations by arranging the pattern switch and group switch so as to correspond to the plurality of loads L (whereby the load L to be controlled can be specified by use of the individual switch).
As has been mentioned above, in the conventionally available selector switch, the operation sections are assigned respective addresses through use of the custom-designed address setting device. Accordingly, at the time of maintenance for assigning an address to the operation section or changing the address of the operation section, the address setting device needs to be provided separately from the selector switch, thus introducing an element of inconvenience.
Despite the fact that the selector switch is a comparatively large-scale apparatus, the selector switch has only limited functions, such as the function of operating the individual switches, the pattern switch, and the group switch; the pattern setting function; and the group setting function. The selector switch does not have any function for effecting control and setting operations pertaining to dimming, and hence the number of functions is small in relation to the amount of space occupied.
In the remote supervisory control system mixedly comprising individual switches and group switches, a method for indicating the operation of the loads L through use of an indication lamp includes an operation status display method suitable for field operation and a monitored status display method suitable for monitoring a load which has been left unextinguished (hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9cunextinguished loadxe2x80x9d), from a remote location such as a monitor room of a building. According to the operation status display method, even when the status of some of the loads L within the group is changed by means of the individual switches after the loads L have been subjected to group control through use of the group switches, the status displayed on the indication lamp after group control is maintained. For example, as shown in FIG. 13, first all the loads L are deactivated, and hence all the indication lamps are also extinguished (x). When one of the loads L is activated by means of the individual switch (1), an indication lamp (1) is illuminated (0). However, the indication lamp of the group switch still remains extinguished (x). Next, all the remaining loads L are activated by means of the individual switches (2) and (3), so that the indication lamps of the individual switches (2) and (3) are illuminated (0). Since all the loads L within the group are activated, the indication lamp of the group switch is also illuminated (0). Even if only one of the loads L is deactivated by use of the individual switch (1) in this state, only the indication lamp of the individual switch (1) is extinguished (x). However, the indication lamp of the group switch still remains illuminated (0). The remaining loads L are deactivated by means of the individual switches (2) and (3), so that all the loads L are deactivated. As a result, the indication lamp of the group switch is also extinguished (x). Illumination (0) of the indication lamp depicts activation of the loads, and extinction (x) of the loads depicts deactivation of the loads.
In contrast, according to the monitored status display method, when even one of the loads L within the group is activated, the indication lamp of the group switch is illuminated (0). For example, as shown in FIG. 14, first all the loads L are deactivated, and the indication lamp of the group switch is also extinguished (x). In this state, when one of the loads L is activated by means of the individual switch (1), the indication lamp of the individual switch (1) is illuminated (0). Further, at this time, the indication lamp of the group switch is also illuminated (0). The remaining loads L are activated by means of the individual switches (2) and (3), the indication lamps of the individual switches (2) and (3) are also illuminated (0), and the indication lamp of the group switch remains illuminated (0). The remaining loads L are deactivated by means of the individual switches (2) and (3), so that all the loads L are deactivated and the indication lamp of the group switch is also extinguished (x). The monitored status display method is effective for monitoring the unextinguished load L within each area on each floor or within each partitioned compartment. So long as each area is divided into groups, the indication lamp of the group switch is illuminated even when only one of the loads L in a group is in an activated state. The indication lamp of the group is extinguished only when all the loads L are deactivated. Therefore, the unextinguished load L can be monitored from a remote location such as a monitor room. The indication of the status of the load L may be output to an external device such as a central monitor console, by way of a communications interface terminal or a contact interface terminal.
In a case where an individual switch or a group switch is actuated (or locally actuated) within each area, according to the operation status display method, the indication lamp of the group switch remains extinguished when one of the loads L, all of which are in an extinguished state, is activated by means of the individual switch (1), as show in FIG. 15. If the group switch is actuated in this state, all the loads L are activated, with the result that the displays of the indication lamps match the actual operation status. Thus, a natural operation becomes feasible.
In contrast, according to the monitored status display method, even when only one of the loads L is activated, as shown in FIG. 16, the indication lamp of the group switch is illuminated. If the group switch is activated at this time, all the loads L are deactivated. In spite of an attempt to activate all the loads L, the loads L cannot be activated unless all the loads L are deactivated and the group switch is activated again. The displays of the indication lamps do not match the actual operations, thus resulting in an unnatural operation.
If the operation terminals 31 of all the groups are set to the operation status display method, such a method is suitable for local operation but cannot be used for monitoring at the center. Even in this case, so long as the indication lamps of the operation terminals for pattern control purposes are utilized, a monitoring function may be implemented. If an attempt is made to control activation/deactivation of the loads within an area through use of a pattern, two pattern switches must be employed, thus resulting in a necessity for a large number of pattern circuits (a first problem). In contrast, if the operation terminals 31 are set to the monitored status display method, local operations become unnatural. In spite of the fact that local operations are monitored at the center through use of the multiplex transmission method, the foregoing problem cannot be solved.
In the foregoing remote supervisory control system, there may be a case where the single control terminal 32 is assigned to a plurality of groups. In such a system, as shown in FIG. 17, if a group switch of a group A is actuated, all the loads within the group A are simultaneously deactivated (x) regardless of the state of the loads. In the case of an office having a comparatively large floor space, a desirable measure may be to divide the office into several sections and to assign the sections groups. Activation or deactivation of illumination loads is controlled on a per-group basis. In such a case, if illumination loads of a certain group are deactivated, the area under the adjacent group (section) also becomes slightly dark. A conceivable measure for preventing such a decrease in luminance of the area under the adjacent group comprises assignment of illumination loads located in an overlap between sections to both groups A and B, as shown in FIG. 18. As a result, even if the illumination loads of the group A are deactivated, the illumination loads which are included in both the groups A and B are not deactivated. Such a control method is called an ON-prioritized control method, and a commonly practiced control method is called a later-operatin-prioritized control method.
However, the ON-prioritized control method involves the following problem. For example, as shown in FIG. 19, the group B comprising sections and the group A for monitoring the entire floor including the group B cannot be used simultaneously. More specifically, the loads included in the group B cannot be deactivated by actuation of the group switch corresponding to the local group B. Initially, the group switch corresponding to the entire group A is actuated, to thereby deactivate the loads which are included in the group A and do not belong to the group B. Subsequently, the group switch corresponding to the group B is actuated, to thereby deactivate the loads belonging to the group B.
As shown in FIGS. 20A to 20E, in a case where a plurality of local groups D and E are set within a large group C, each of the loads belongs to at least one of the groups C to E. In a case where all the loads are activated, no loads can be deactivated by actuation of the group switch corresponding to any of the groups C to E. To prevent such a situation, as shown in FIG. 20B, individual dummy switches K1 to K3 which do not belong to any of the groups are provided in the respective groups C to E, and each of the dummy switches K1 to K3 is deactivated when the corresponding group switch is actuated. As shown in FIGS. 20C to 20E, the indication lamp of the group switch can be extinguished (because a deactivated load exists in the group). However, dummy control circuits, which are not originally needed, must be provided in a number equal to the number of groups, thus adding to equipment cost.
In a remote supervisory control system such as that mentioned previously, various functions are implemented by combination of the transfer controller 30 with various terminals. However, in many cases, new functions are added to the transfer controller 30 and the terminal in association with improvements realized year after year. Further, a transfer controller whose functions are extended may be connectable with a newly-developed terminal having a new function. Under such circumstances, an old-type transfer controller lacking a new function may be connected to a new terminal having a new function. As things stand, the terminal is not provided with means for reliably checking the version of the function of the transfer controller. The old transfer controller may make the entire remote supervisory control system inoperative in the worst case, and in any case may not utilize a new function. Even if various data (such as group and pattern data) are set in the terminal, the data cannot be sent to the transfer controller because of a version mismatch, thus rendering the setting operation useless.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the foregoing problems, and one object of the present invention is to provide a remote supervisory control system capable of simultaneously activating a plurality of illumination loads to be subjected to group control without involvement of a time lag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remote supervisory control system capable of lessening the load exerted on eyes, which would otherwise be caused by sudden changes in the intensity of light output, and enabling elaborate dimmer control according to the environment.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the foregoing drawbacks in the related art, and the object of the present invention is to provide a remote supervisory control system which requires a comparatively small occupation space and which uses a multifunction setting operation terminal capable of offering various functions required for setting, control, and management, to thereby achieve multifunctional performance and improve cost effectiveness.
The object of the present invention is to provide a display method can be selected according to the purpose of use of the operation terminal, and system configuration is facilitated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a display method can be selected according to the purpose of use of the operation terminal, and system configuration is facilitated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a remote supervisory control system prevents problems such as faulty operation, which would otherwise be caused by a version mismatch. Thus, the present invention has an advantage of providing the ability to improve the operability of the remote supervisory control system.
To achieve the foregoing objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote supervisory control system including:
a plurality of operation terminals and control terminals which are each assigned addresses;
a signal line to which the operation terminals and control terminals are connected through multidrop connection;
a transfer controller connected to the signal line;
illumination loads connected to the respective control terminals; and
an operation section provided in each of the operation terminals, wherein a transfer signal is exchanged between the transfer controller and each of the operation and control terminals by means of the time-division multiplexing method, and a transfer signal including data corresponding to the operation of the operation section of the operation terminal is transmitted to the control terminal specified by means of correspondence between the addresses set in the transfer controller, to thereby control the illumination load connected to the transfer controller, the remote supervisory control system being provided in that
the correspondence includes an individual control relationship for associating one operation section with one illumination load and a simultaneous control relationship for associating one operation section with a plurality of illumination loads;
the control terminal includes an individual address setting section for setting a unique, individual address to each of the plurality of control terminals, and a simultaneous control address setting section for setting a simultaneous control address which is commonly assigned to a plurality of control terminals; and
each of the control terminals is provided with a terminal processing section, which controls the intensity of the illumination load to a dimmer level instructed by the operation section of the operation terminal when the terminal processing section is instructed to use the individual address by means of the transfer signal, and the address data included in the transfer signal match the individual address set in the individual address setting section; or when the terminal processing section is instructed to use the simultaneous control address by means of the transfer signal, and the address data included in the transfer signal match the simultaneous control address set in the simultaneous control address setting section. Each of the control terminals is assigned a simultaneous control address in addition to the individual address, and the simultaneous control address is commonly assigned to a plurality of control terminals. Therefore, the control terminals assigned the same simultaneous control address substantially simultaneously receive the same transfer signal, thus enabling control of the intensity of the illumination loads at substantially the same time. Thus, the remote supervisory control system according to the present invention yields the advantage of having the ability to change the intensity of a plurality of grouped illumination loads without involvement of a time lag. Further, use of the individual address enables individual control of the illumination loads. Although the illumination loads are controlled individually, the intensity of the illumination loads is changed simultaneously when the illumination loads are grouped, thus preventing occurrence of a time lag, which the user would consider strange.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first aspect is further previded in that the simultaneous control address setting section can set a plurality of simultaneous control addresses. As a result, a single illumination load can be shared among a plurality of groups. For example, in a case where luminaries to be subjected to group control are changed depending on whether or not a room provided with a plurality of luminaries is partitioned into compartments, a single luminaries belongs to a group defined when the room is partitioned and to another group defined when the room is not partitioned. The remote supervisory control system can readily set each of the luminaries into groups in an overlapping manner.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first or second aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller sets a simultaneous control address in the simultaneous control address setting section of each of the control terminals by way of the signal line. The simultaneous control address can be assigned to each of the control terminals through use of the signal line. Accordingly, when a simultaneous control address is assigned to each of the control terminals, the user does not have to go to each of the control terminals, thus facilitating an operation for assigning a simultaneous control address to the control terminals.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the third aspect is further provided in that the transferring controller sets into the simultaneous control address setting section of any of the control terminals, in a case where the individual address of the control terminal is changed, a new simultaneous control address obtained on the basis of the after-change individual address. Even when there arises a necessity for setting a new simultaneous control address as a result of changing of the individual addresses of the respective control terminals, the user does not have to go to each of the control terminals, thus facilitating an operation for assigning a simultaneous control address to the control terminals.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the third aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller comprises means for checking whether or not the simultaneous control address transmitted to the control terminal matches the simultaneous control address which is set in the simultaneous control address setting section of the control terminal and which is returned from the control terminal by means of the transfer signal. The remote supervisory control system can prevent transmission of an incorrect simultaneous control address to the control terminals, which would otherwise be caused by noise.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the third aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller comprises means for checking the simultaneous control address set in the simultaneous control address setting section of each of the control terminals when the system is activated, as well as for setting a correct simultaneous control address into the control terminal whose simultaneous control address differs from the simultaneous control to be set. For example, even if the remote supervisory control system is shut down (for example, during a power outage) before completion of the simultaneous control address being assigned to the control terminals, a correct simultaneous control address is assigned to the respective control terminals when the remote supervisory control system is activated, thereby enabling group dimmer operations as intended.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in any one of the first to sixth aspects is further provided in that the controller terminal comprises a display section for indicating the dimmer level of the illumination load; and the transfer controller sequentially polls all the operation and control terminals, to thereby cause each of the control terminals to return monitoring data pertaining to the actual dimmer level of the illumination load; updates the dimmer level to be indicated on the display section of the operation terminal on the basis of the thus-returned monitoring data; and polls the respective control terminalsxe2x80x94which are associated with the operation section of the operation terminal by means of simultaneous control when the transfer controller receives the transfer signal from the operation terminalxe2x80x94in preference to the other control terminals which are not associated with the operation section by means of simultaneous control. Even when the plurality of control terminals are simultaneously dimmed through use of the simultaneous control address, appearance of an indication on the display section of each of the operation terminals is prevented from lagging behind actual changing of the intensity of the illumination loads, thus realizing an indication on the display section without involvement of a time lag, which would otherwise occur and be considered strange by the user.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller transmits to the control terminals assigned an identical simultaneous control address a time for fading an illumination load, and, when receiving fade start control data by means of the transfer signal including the simultaneous control address, the terminal processing section of each of the control terminals fades the intensity of the illumination load within the fade time. In the plurality of groups of illumination loads to be subjected to simultaneous control, the intensity of the illumination load can be changed gradually, thereby mitigating a load on the eyes, which would otherwise be caused by a sharp change in the intensity of light. Further, elaborate control of intensity of illumination according to the environment can be effected.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the eighth aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller can transmit the fade time which varies according to the simultaneous control address. Elaborate control of illumination can be effected for a plurality of groups of illumination loads to be subjected to simultaneous control such that the intensity of illumination of a certain group is changed quickly and such that the intensity of illumination of another group is changed slowly.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote supervisory control system including
a plurality of operation terminals and control terminals which are each assigned addresses;
a signal line to which the operation terminals and control terminals are connected through multidrop connection;
a transfer controller connected to the signal line;
illumination loads connected to the respective control terminals; and
an operation section provided in each of the operation terminals, wherein a transfer signal is exchanged between the transfer controller and each of the operation and control terminals by means of the time-division multiplexing method, and a transfer signal including data corresponding to the operation of the operation section of the operation terminal is transmitted to the control terminal specified through correspondence between the addresses set in the transfer controller, to thereby control the illumination load connected to the transfer controller, the remote supervisory control system being provided in that
the correspondence includes at least an individual control relationship for associating one operation section with one illumination load;
the control terminal includes an individual address setting section for setting a unique individual address to each of the plurality of control terminals;
the transfer controller transmits fade start control data to the control terminal by means of the transfer signal, after having transmitted to the control terminal data pertaining to a target dimmer level and a time required to fade the intensity of light to the target dimmer level; and
the terminal processing section of each of the control terminals calculates the rate of dimming required for fading the intensity of the illumination load to the target dimmer level within the fade time, and fades the intensity of the illumination load to the target dimmer level according to the rate of dimming when receiving the fade start control data. Since the intensity of the illumination loads can be changed gradually, exertion of a load on the eyes is prevented, which would otherwise be caused by a sharp change in the intensity of illumination, and elaborate control of illumination according to the environment can be effected.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the tenth aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller can transmit the fade time which varies according to each control terminal. For a plurality of illumination loads, elaborate control of illumination can be effected such that the intensity of certain illumination loads is changed quickly and such that the intensity of other illumination loads is changed slowly.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the tenth aspect is further provided in that the correspondence includes a simultaneous control relationship for associating one operation section with a plurality of illumination loads;
the control terminal includes a simultaneous control address setting section for setting a simultaneous control address which is commonly assigned to the plurality of control terminals;
the transfer controller transmits, to the plurality of control terminals assigned a simultaneous control address, data pertaining to a target dimmer level and a time required for fading the intensity of light to the target dimmer level and transmits fade start control data to the respective control terminals by means of the transfer signal which includes the address data as the simultaneous control address; and
the terminal processing section of each of the control terminals calculates the rate of dimming required for fading the intensity of the illumination load to the target dimmer level within the fade time and fades the intensity of the illumination load to the target dimmer level according to the rate of dimming when the terminal processing section is instructed to use the simultaneous control address by means of the transfer signal, when the address data included in the transfer signal match the simultaneous control address set in the simultaneous control address setting section, and when the terminal processing section receives the fade start control data. There can be effected pattern control, wherein a plurality of control terminals can be simultaneously subjected to fade control. The intensity of the illumination loads can be changed gradually, and hence elaborate pattern control can be effected according to the environment.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twelfth aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller can transmit the fade time which varies according to each control terminal. Elaborate pattern control can be effected according to the environment by changing the fade time in units comprising a plurality of patterns.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first aspect is further provided in that the operation terminal includes a display section for indicating the operation status of the associated load;
the transfer controller transmitting control data for switching an indication on the display section of the operation terminal according to the operation state of the load acquired from the control terminal; and the transfer controller being equipped with display method switching means for selectively switching the display method of the display section provided for each operation section of the operation terminal. Therefore, a display method can be selected according to the purpose of use of the operation terminal, and system configuration is facilitated.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the fourteenth aspect is provided in that the transfer controller exchanges with an external device a signal for setting and checking a display method for the display section. Therefore, a display method according to the purpose of use of the operation terminal can be selected, and system configuration is facilitated.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the fourteenth aspect is further provided in that the remote supervisory control system comprises control method switching means for selectively switching a load control method according to the procedures of operation of the operation section of the plurality of operation terminals. Therefore, a display method can be selected according to the purpose of use of the operation terminal, and system configuration is facilitated.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the sixteenth aspect is provided in that the control method includes an ON-prioritized control method wherein, if loads are shared between operation sections switches and a load is activated by at least one of the switches, deactivation of a load by another switch is invalidated, and a later-operation-prioritized control method for controlling a load by prioritizing a switch which is actuated later. Only the loads shared between the plurality of switches assigned the ON-prioritized control method are excluded from deactivating action of another switch, with the result that an easy-to-use system configuration can be readily realized.
According to a eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the seventeenth aspect is further provided in that the transfer controller exchanges with an external device a signal for setting and checking the control method. By selection of a control method suitable for the purpose of use of the operation terminal, system configuration is facilitated.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the eighteenth aspect is further provided in that version information storage means, for storing version information pertaining to functions of the controller and the terminals, are provided with the transfer controller and the plurality of terminals; and the transfer controller or the terminal acquires the version information stored in the version information storage means of the transfer controller or another terminal, by way of the transfer signal, to thereby prevent problems such as faulty operation, which would otherwise be caused by a version mismatch. Thus, the present invention has an advantage of providing the ability to improve the operability of the remote supervisory control system.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first aspect is further provided in that each of the operation terminals has an individual address unique to the terminal and a simultaneous control address commonly assigned to a plurality of operation terminals; and
the operation terminal connected to a load controls the load when the address data included in the transfer signal match the individual address or when the address data included in the transfer signal match the simultaneous control address.
Each of the terminals has the simultaneous control address in addition to the individual address, and the simultaneous control address is commonly assigned to a plurality of terminals. Hence, the terminals assigned the same simultaneous control address receive the same transfer signal substantially simultaneously and can control the loads at substantially the same timing. Therefore, the present invention has an advantage of providing the ability to operate a plurality of grouped loads without involvement of a time lag. Further, if the individual address is used, the loads can be individually controlled. Therefore, if individual loads are desired to be grouped while being controlled, they are controlled simultaneously, to thereby prevent occurrence of a time lag, which the user would consider strange.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twentieth aspect is provided in that the operation terminal is provided with address setting memory, in which bit positions are associated with single addresses. An address flag is set in any of the bit positions of the address setting memory, and the address corresponding to the bit position is used as the address of the operation terminal. When a plurality of addresses are set, the memory capacity can be reduced, thus enabling cost reduction. Further, the time required for setting addresses can be shortened.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twenty-first aspect is provided in that, the load is an illumination load, and upon receipt of data corresponding to the actuation of a switch related to group control, the transfer controller sequentially transmits a transfer signal including a target luminance level of each of the illumination loads associated with group control and an individual address. Subsequently, the transfer controller transmits a transfer signal including a simultaneous control address and control data for instructing the illumination load to start performing a control operation. As a result, the operation terminals assigned the same simultaneous control address receive the same transfer signal substantially simultaneously and start controlling the illumination loads at substantially the same timing, thereby preventing occurrence of a time lag, which the user would consider strange.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twenty-second aspect is provided in that the terminal processing section provided in the operation terminal having the switches prohibits transmission of a transfer signal including the data corresponding to the actuation of the switch when the address data included in the transfer signal match the simultaneous control address. Therefore, a desired switch can be prohibited from controlling a load.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the first aspect is provided in that said operation terminal includes: a setting operation terminal which is connected to the signal line and which includes the operation section and the display section; wherein the setting operation terminal having:
a display capable of indicating characters and graphics,
a transparent touch panel superimposed on the screen of the display, and
a control section which can select between a setting mode in which there is set processing corresponding to the operation of an operation section assigned to the touch panel in association with contents of the display, and an operation mode in which the processing is performed in response to the operation of the operation section, and
the processing of the control section comprises at least a function of using the operation section as a switch, a function of setting a portion of the correspondence, and a function of ascertaining the correspondence.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twenty-fourth aspect is provided in that
a mount piece having a mount section whose mount pitches are the same as those of a mount frame to which there can be attached a wiring accessory equal in size to an integral multiple of the dimensions of a large-square string wiring accessory; and
at least a box mount hole, as an attachment section, into which there can be inserted a box screw capable of being screwed into a switch box of the wiring accessory.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twenty-fifth aspect is further provided in that the control section has a function of assigning, in the setting mode, to the operation section an individual address equivalent to the address of the switch corresponding to the address of the load in a one-to-one correspondence, and
a function of activating or deactivating the load in the operation mode by means of the user operating the operation section assigned the individual address.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the remote supervisory control system as defined in the twenty-sixth aspect is further provided in that the control section has a function of assigning, in the setting mode, to the operation section a group address equivalent to the addresses of the switches corresponding to the addresses of the plurality of loads in a one-to-many correspondence, and
a function of bringing the plurality of loads into the same state; activated or deactivated, in the operation mode by means of the user operating the operation section assigned the group address.